The Two Who Loved
by Schkt
Summary: I thought I would start from the beginning and the end at the same time to work through the story of how Harry came to be. It's told in sort of snap shots spanning across their lifespan.
1. Chapter 1

_ /the beginning_

He was tall. When he was 14, his limbs jutted out of his body in an awkward rush that had left his pants 4 inches short and his shirts to strain against his new broadness. He had jet-black hair, ordered in a messy foray that flew all over in an untamable way, not that he really tried. His face was angular and symmetrical, giving him some sort of aberrant beauty that you didn't notice right away. His eyes were brown and his heart was huge. His embrace was a house you found for yourself, nestled in between his kisses and his love. You were safer there than anywhere you had ever known, and you thanked him daily for that.

You were often compared to a feather. Light and delicate in a way that surprised them all once discovered how strong you actually were. When you were 13 your body softened from the lanky limbs you had grown accustomed to and these slim curves and bends blossomed all through you. Your eyes were green and your hair was red, a combination that you thought had always been your downfall. How little did you know? Your laughter was a trickle that shook him to his bones, and your love was something he devoted his entire life to earning. You made him safe and warm and happier than he had ever known, and he thanked you endlessly for that.

_ /the end_

But like all great loves, it wasn't meant to stay on earth. Dead at 21, you left behind the greatest creation the two of you could make. A baby boy with your eyes and love and his father's body and heart. He was stronger than either of you could have imagined, but really you should have known. How could he not, with parents like you?

Murdered in your own house by the epitome of evil, you had lived as much as you could in the 3 long years of marriage you had together. You fought evil and succeeded 3 times. You loved together, grew up, got married. The strongest couple that ever lived created the only boy who could.

It is a love that will never die.


	2. Chapter 2

i.

He teased you in your first year of schooling because he didn't know what to do with himself. He could not fathom a world in which he didn't talk to you in some way. He pulled your hair and wrote on your notes and snatched things away from you. It drove you insane and definitely made it harder for you to love him when he was so damn infuriating. But he excited you nonetheless.

ii.

You didn't know it, but way before the beginning of it all, even then, he noticed everything about you. He noticed the way you consistently put others before yourself, the way you worked hard to prove your worth and certainly got the praise you deserved, though you were always more than modest. He noticed the way you were generous with your friends, lending yourself to them when they needed you, even if it was inconvenient. He noticed the way you stayed friends with severus even though it was dangerous for you. He hated it, but he noticed and understood. He also noticed the way you never gave him the time of day, but he could wait. Because he noticed it all. And even though it took you 4 years to notice him too, he knew it was coming, and he could wait.

iii.

Kindness is an attribute that isn't always the easiest to detect. Often times it is mistaken or hidden by greed and selfishness or cunning. James had never been obvious with his kindness. He showed it when it was needed, to anyone anywhere at any time, but he never flaunted it. You, on the other hand, had a heart so big it was always almost bursting. You gave your kindness away to everyone, whether they deserved it or not, and he admired this so much in you.

iv.

He could always tell when you were in the room by the way it warmed up immediately. He knew the tinkle of your laugh, the arc of your smile, the deepest green of your eyes. He adored your careful intelligence and the way your eyes light up at the beauty of the universe. And all of this was before he even knew you. Before he got to know your clever wit, passionate drive and sympathetic heart. If he thought he was in love with you then, he had no idea what was coming his way. your laugh was a question he wanted to spend his whole life answering. he was in complete and utter adoration with the simplest of your movements. and there was nothing you could do to change it.


End file.
